someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imaginary World
The Imaginary World ''' We’ve been doing research on children, making sure that they get their exercise, their daily routines fulfilled with excitement. Draining the boredom out of the youngsters, it has been so difficult to comprehend such activity. Feeding them is always a problem, they just don’t stop eating! Constant eaters, I have nothing more to say on this topic. They’d chew our legs if it weren’t for the supply of candy we have stacked under the beds. Little do they know, each question we ask – it all results on one strange activity. (The human mind as a child.) Making a difference They call it energy, we call it happiness fuel. This kind of so-called energy keeps our children obeying us. We’ve learnt their habits and what each individual child has in common. They all like to play, and some like to read… some are quiet, shy and weak. Yet, others show more power, more will and more strength. It is such a joyride watching the children learn new ways to fix problems in-front of them. Some of them have been a little too active… we’ve had to put some down, sounds horrible, cruel but needed. It was needed on our count. The Mind with Hunger “A tough nut to crack,” that’s what we told ourselves. We’ve made some of the children lazy, sleepy – failing to comply with simple puzzles. We’ve made some of the children become what we like to call: “Alpha Students.” This is of course, nothing but code-name for our kids. Naming some of them better titles than others; it has had an impact on our research. Violence, we have got to witness arguments, hatred and unstable disabilities. This’ll benefit our research, we’re learning more about ourselves than we are of them. '''The Mind with Pain What a shock… we’ve just found that one of the children has left their comfort zone. Play-pretend they’d call it… some of them would just jump around and giggle to themselves. Others, we’ve seen the effects – this has made us realise the power of pain against children’s weak hearts. Liars! You call it a healthy heart? We call it classified information for our research centre. We’ve made quite a discovery and after witnessing some children sitting in the corner of the room, looking at the four walls behind and in-front of them. We seem to have made progress on breaking the nut. Making a huge impact on discipline, we will recommend you for this. I could see the medals flying in… The Mind with Insanity Oh boy… we’ve managed to ruin a children’s dream today. Just when we thought that the world was pretty basic from our research. We’ve managed to discover shocking imagery… some kids have drawn what we-like-to-call: “Weeping-wills…” no writing, just some bad drawings that have a deeper meaning behind the bright colours. We’ve learnt that the child’s mind can trick an Adult’s mind. Some of the children have started shaking violently, and some are heavy breathing whilst smashing their faces off the walls. And of course… we have the depression, a kid who believes that everyone around him, hates him for who he is and not what he is. “Come quick!” My assistant called me over; we had found more side-effects to looking into the child’s mind. Some of them have gone mad, not mad with power; mad with the strongest of elements building up in their small little bodies. (We’ve decided to name this side-effect: X11 – LOPE. We can’t tell you what this means – it is once again, classified information with deep meanings behind each door. We’ve found a child dead… hard to believe that depression could do this to aged: 7-10 years old. We are still looking into the explanation behind this boy’s death. While my assistant works with the young girls, observing them closely. I’m stuck with young boys losing faith… The Mind with Hallucinations The child’s death, there was no much information around us. We had noticed some children ignoring the death of another kind. This incident seems to beg the question: “Is death not a well-known word?” – We looked into this, when we released the other boys from their imagination cells. We let them free, to walk freely around the building. Not a single one of them came over to the corpse of this boy. Most of the boys had surprised us, playing with plastic planes and helicopters. Some of them were so into their world, they just ignored the painful event that had occurred. They didn’t even look over to see if he was all right. They just ignored him, leaving him to rest in peace. Breaking research! – We’ve found more information on the imagination cells holding the animal loving girls. It may sound strange, but every young girl in these cells… they are all hooked with their stuffed animals. Keeping the boys separated from the girls was to see the effects of loneliness… we haven’t quite achieved that yet. Everything seems to be falling apart whilst we write down our thoughts on paper. However, some of the girls – they are dying in their own reality… begging for air, one screamed: “Air! Air! Air!” We let her out of her cell, and offered her the chance to breathe in oxygen through a plastic pipe. It sucked out her bad air – and replaced it with good air. Sounds a little childish? Well, that’s how we explained to the little girl. She accepted our offer and smiled at us. As we escorted her back to her call, we found drawings of a girl. Long dark hair, and her lipstick looked quite fine. A zoom-in approach on the images and we found more to what meets the eye; a little girl standing to a taller girl. With loneliness finally showing effects, we did a little test on the girls aged 5 years older. We had teenagers in our cells, being controlled by Derek. This was great news for us, since the teenage mind could be mixed with a child’s mind. Changing this calculation would mean difference to their lives. After brain-washing the teenagers and feeding them less food daily, we found more effects on hallucinations and loneliness… 'The Mind of a drugged Teenager ' Progress… - the drugs are kicking in, it seems the boys are still digesting the drugs. As for the girls, they’re becoming weaker and full of unreal energy. Fake-hyperactive children and teenagers. As sad as it sounds, we also used the left behind litter and used this litter for puppet shows. Adding strings, nailing the solids – adding in the elements that we wanted in children’s happiness. We made a few of them giggle, and some cried. Thanks to the brain-washing on the teens, we’ve managed to make them entertained. Everything is drugged… 'The Final Results ' Imaginary friends, we’ve found the hallucination areas. The so-called friends that the children are seeing, they’re just unreal. What we’ve noticed different between the two sex’s. We’ve found that the girls are calling their stuffed animals friends, which can only mean: “Imaginary friends = Stuffed Animals / objects.” We are on the right level of progress. The boys are calling their friends invisible and pretending they actually exist. Some of the girls are having more with the stuffed animals than the bored out of their minds boys. The left-behind litter has created our puppet show for the world to see. We will be going on tour tomorrow, under the name: Body walkers. With us holding the strings, we will have the research to hand in one day. However, we’ve burnt the records of the children, they may never know anything about themselves. Everything they’ve learnt in the imagination cells, they will be keeping with them for life. Their freedom will be given in ten years, time. When the children become teens, we’ll let them go and take in new children for more testing. We’ll be seeing you all one-day, so make sure you are ready for the imagination cells. Everything will become clear, as you wait like a wild-deer… [] Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Journal Category:Creepypastas